The Assassin
by Flighty Variable Z
Summary: He'd been caught. For the first time in his career as an assassin he, Killua Zoldyk, had been caught. But staying and living in Konoha meant getting away from his family, knowing life he had never had before. He could make...friends. Rated T to be safe. Next post will be after Moratorium and exams are over. I cry knowing I have ICS next semester!
1. 1 Caught

**Hello people! I know I shouldn't be starting another story as I haven't updated The x Hunter x Fairy x Alliance in 2 weeks…but I can't help it. Inspiration struck, and I just had to write it! I was watching the latest HxH episode (124) yesterday and it hit me how much Naruto and HxH are alike! I read that Kishi was heavily influenced by Togashi. Is that true? And seriously I'm hoping I can update The x Hunter x Fairy x Alliance soon, 'cuz I'm hoping to write a sequel to it which will be a Fairy Tail and Naruto Xover, I think; and after that another HxH and Naruto Xover, which I don't believe will be related to this. Then I am having them all together in an ultimate finale against all evil.**

**Wow! I'm getting really ahead of myself here, aren't I? OK and forgive me for any mistakes here. I've only watched Naruto until the beginning of the Chunnin exam arc. And like in my other story, Naruto-verse and HxH-verse exist in the same world, dimension ect. Think of it as the Elemental Nations (Naruto-verse) are a different country than Hunter Islands (HxH-verse). I really don't want them suddenly dropping into different worlds, dimension and whatever. And Killua was taught the basics of Nen by Illumi. Now enough talking, and on with the story!**

* * *

Prologue: Captive

* * *

A small dark figure sped through the night. He'd been stupid. He should have checked to make sure his targets' companions were dead. Killua knew this mistake was going to cost him. The targets' companions were hot on his tail. To him it had looked like they were dead, there was too much blood all over them and he knew when he disembodied the targets heart the blood hadn't splattered. Killua had believed that he merely forgot that he had already killed them. He hadn't wanted to kill anybody but this was his punishment as he had refused to go on a mission yesterday.

Damn, these shinobi were good. He winced as a kunai lodged itself under his shoulder. He made a sharp turn, hoping to lose the ninjas. Silva had called them ANBU. They were supposedly the best in the village, maybe even as good as Silva himself. This was a scary thought because he couldn't even land a blow on Illumi much less his father. Yet, what baffled him was that he had dared challenge them when it had been engraved into his mind that he was never to fight anybody stronger than him. He sensed somebody above him. Killua snapped his head up but was too late. The sharp blow he received to the back of his neck had knocked him out cold.

* * *

He woke up to bright light and equally bright blond hair and blue eyes, darker than his own. His target, Uzumaki Naruto. The 9-year old he had been hired to assassinate by somebody named Danzō. Apparently he was the Kyūbi or something. But something seriously made him doubt it. He was in an interrogation room he realized.

"I think it's him, jiji. But his eyes were black before." The blond said confusedly. But Killua's sharp intake of air drew their attention to him. _Black? If his eyes wer-? He could worry about it later, right now he needed to find a way out of the interrogation room._ Killua struggled to get up but looked down to see that he was restrained by chains. He looked up with a blank face and was surprised to see a kind, grandfatherly old man dressed in white and red robes. He quickly morphed his face back into a mask of indifference.

"What is your name, child?" The man asked. Killua hissed internally at the child comment. So this was the famed Sandaime Hokage. He didn't look like much of a threat, but Killua could tell from the powerful aura around him that this man was strong. His long robes hid his sinewy muscles.

"Killua. Killua Zoldyck." He said quietly, suppressing all intonations and voice inflections. He looked straight into the old man's eyes, trying to gouge his reaction.

"And what were you doing exactly?" He asked in the same tone. Killua had expected him to jump back or at least react coldly, but the Hokage didn't. Killua studied the old mans face. Deep lines etched on to his face indicated to frown and worry lines, weathered skin told him that the man was used to hard work in the out doors, and the respect and devotion he garnered showed how the people trusted him. He could be trusted.

"Assassination mission." The Hokage turned to face Killua with a skeptical look and beckoned him to continue. Killua sighed.

"Che."

He'd left out a lot of things and most importantly who hired him. He knew Danzo was part of the village he was in, Konoha. Killua also had a feeling that Danzo was the one that had manipulated him, but couldn't be sure, as he didn't know how Danzo did it.

"Killua-kun, It has been decided that you will remain here in Konoha. You know an S-rank secret, and it would be very harmful to Konoha if I allowed you to leave. Your family will be informed. When you reach the age of 16, at which time you will be considered an adult both in Konoha and in the Hunter Islands, you may sign a contract and leave Konoha." The Hokage announced, pausing for a breath and then continuing. "You will be given more information as you get closer to turning 16. When you turn 12, I will allow you to go back to Hunter Islands to take the Hunter Exams if you choose. At your current skill level, though you could already be a genin, you will be placed at the Academy in the same year as Naruto-kun if you should choose to serve as a shinobi." Killua looked around for said blond but saw that he was no longer in the room.

This was an opportunity to learn about this place without too many restrictions. Shinobi, it was. But despite all the pretty words coming out of this "Hokage" characters mouth, Killua knew that he wasn't being trusted to just roam around at his own free will. He would be watched. Killua was a political prisoner.

_CLINK! THUD!_

His chains loosened and dropped to the floor. As he stood up the leader of the village smiled.

"Welcome to Konohagakure no Sato, Killua Zoldyck."

* * *

"Hokage-sama, are you sure the boy is trustworthy? After all, he did try to kill the Kyuubi." Danzo said boldly. Sarutobi frowned. His old friend had changed so much over the years. Danzo could no longer be trusted. ROOT was an example of it. Sarutobi had a feeling that his old teammate had a lot to do with this.

"Container of the Kyuubi, Danzo" He corrected.

"Hiruzen, tensions have been growing between the United Elemental Nations and the Hunters Association. Suna has all but declared war and Kumo has steadily built animosity. Having that boy in our midst might cause any alliances to break!"

"That is the point!"

"Hi-!"

"Do not forget who you are speaking to! I am your Hokage!" Hiruzens killer intent leaked. He was getting agitated.

It will be easier to keep an eye on Killua Zoldyck if he is here and not where his family can protect him. 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer" he breathed deeply. Sarutobi wasn't sure that it was wise to let Danzo in on his plans.

* * *

The Sandaime sat in the dark. _The Zoldyck heir was going to be his political prisoner. If war broke out against the Hunter's Islands, Fire Country would have the support of most of the Elemental Nations. If peace in the Elemental Nations was broken he would have Killua Zoldyck and therefore the rest of the Zoldyck family and by proxy the Hunter Associations support. Killua was their key to victory._

* * *

Thank you for reading! Now...REVIEW! Until the next time!

Ja ne


	2. 2 Academy x and x First x Impressions

**A/N: I'm back! Now on with the chappie! **

* * *

Chapter 1: The Academy and First Impressions

"Your friend is your needs answered."

\- Khalil Gibran

* * *

*Time skip 3 years*

His eye twitched. It annoyed him that so many people doubted that he had passed the graduation exam. Sure he was 10 (turning 11 soon) whereas the others were 12, but that didn't exactly matter since he could beat most of them to watched the foolish girls prayed to get on Sasuke's team.

"Team Seven will be Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto," The number of praying girls decreased. Killua never did really understand why nobody liked Naruto. He was annoying but the hatred seemed deeper than that. "and Zoldyck Killua" Iruka finished.

"What-?" Killua's head snapped up at the sound of his name. _Well that's odd, a normal team was made of two boys and one girl...whatever, it doesn't really matter_. He could feel the heat of the glares on his back. He kept his face impassive, but inwardly he was laughing his head off. He went back to reading a book on nen_. _The village library, as he discovered a few years ago, had quite collection of information on nen. All the more helpful to him; he could learn to use both nen and chakra. He tuned out for the rest of the lecture.

* * *

"Since we have an extra person, I examined the student with the best chakra control be the extra student. Sakura, you will be trained to be a ninja specializing in medical ninjutsu." Iruka finished his monologue. His eye twitched, NONE OF THE MEMBERS OF TEAM SEVEN WERE PAYING ATTENTION! Deep breaths...deep breaths; there was no use yelling at the students now, they'd all graduated. Iruka watched his ex-students. This part never got any easier. Sending them out into the world to one day become full fledged ninja. Letting them go, knowing that many of them would get killed on the job that Iruka himself taught them to do.

"Good luck out there." Iruka, for the first time gave his students a sad, regretful smile. "D-dismissed." Oh, he was choking up. The chunnin turned and walked out the room and shut the door behind him. And then he finally let himself show weakness.

* * *

Naruto looked out to the hallway. They had been waiting for their sensei for 2 hours now. Iruka-sensei had left a while ago. Naruto was getting fidgety.

"AAARRGH!" Killua sighed and shut the book. Sasuke looked up from his brooding. Naruto jumped to his feet, looking as though he were about to pull his hair out. "HE'S LATE!" The other boys watched Naruto as he wedged the chalk board eraser at the top sliding door. This was not going to work. Killua stood up and walked up to Naruto. Sasuke's lips twitched as though he wanted to smile.

"You do realize that isn't going to work. Our sens-" Killua was cut of by the sound of the door sliding open and much to the albino's surprise the duster landed on the silver head of their jounin sensei. Sasuke and Killua face faulted as the blond laughed his head off. Killua watched Sasuke scrutinizing their new teacher at the corner of his eye. The jounin picked the duster up and eyed the children and announced lazily,

"My first impression of you is...I hate you. Meet me on the roof in 3 minutes." And he went out with a puff of smoke.

* * *

"Tell me about yourselves. Your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams." Kakashi looked down at the new genin hopefuls. They were like all the others. Brats, believing it was great, honourable and wonderful to be a shinobi.

Uzumaki Naruto. Passed with the record of the lowest scores for 10 years. Wasted potential. Jaded yet naive idiot.

Uchiha Sasuke. Rookie of the year. Lots of potential, like his brother, but an unhealthy obsession with Itachi and revenge. Arrogant brooding bastard.

Zoldyck Killua. The most interesting of the three of them. He was 2 years younger and very similar to Sasuke if he had chosen, a revenge driven prodigy, but instead he was a quiet calm prodigy by an assassin's standards. What prevented him was not in his control; his fighting style was much too cautious and he seemed to have lost one on one battles before he even entered them. It had gotten better as he learned Nen. But Kakashi could also sense a little devil in there. Annoying cocky brat.

"Why don't you show us how it's done sensei?" Ice blue eyes burned with defiance. Oh, the little devil!

"My name is Hatake Kakashi."

*cough* "Scarecrow" *cough* Kakashi ignored the little brat. At least he had gotten somebody slightly productive. He had been quite relieved when he hadn't gotten the pink haired Sasuke-fanatic. A few years training as medic-nin would do her a load of good.

"I have many likes and dislikes. My hobbies…" he let out a perverted giggle. "You're not old enough to know yet, and especially not you white-haired brat!" He finished lazily. He watched the Zoldyck resisting the urge to crispify him and mentally laughed. He tuned out the rest of their introductions. Kakashi knew what to expect from them. This was to help them get to know each other. He quickly, but still lazily told them to be at Training Ground 7 tomorrow at 5 am without eating breakfast.

Kakashi then headed to the bar. He needed something more than porn tonight, like sake. He knew he'd be drunk, but the kids probably wouldn't notice.

Frustrated, the jounin clenched his fist. The council wouldn't stand the idea of Last Uchiha failing to become a nin. He would also want his sensei's son kicked off the team. This would make the Assassins mission harder. Thank God, Hokage-sama put them together. When he passed the 'arrogant bastard' and 'brat' he could also pass the idiot. All of them had potential, but they need to learn to use it. He sighed and reached for the sake bottle that had been set forth by the bartender.

* * *

**I'm sorry! I've been really busy with school and then I got sick! oTZ I don't write very long chapters so I'll try to update quicker. Forgive me! :'(**

**Also, I tried watching Bleach since many people recommend it to Naruto fans. I didn't like it! I hated it! The characters were the only things I did like. Now I'm trying to make myself like it but IT ISN'T WORKING! GAH! I think it's because of the female characters. Despite being a female, I have an aversion toward females in books, movies, anime, or manga, unless they are exceptional **characters, side **characters, the anime/manga/book/movie has no romance (most movies do fit romance in somehow), or the story revolves around girls like in mahou shoujo anime/manga. Is that weird?******

******Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE! And thanks to those who have already reviewed!******


	3. 3 The x Bell x Test

**A/N…Look who hasn't died yet! I know right, big surprise but I'm back with another. I apologise profusely. I have had a lot of tests and projects, but luckily there's only 4 weeks left of school! YEAH!**

**Many of you seem to like the idea of Naruto and Killua becoming best friends and protecting each other. I will try to fit it in there even though that wasn't really my original plan.**

**To Guest: I played with the characters' ages a little**

**Naruto-12 turns 13 on October 10, Sasuke-12 turns 13 on July 23, Killua - 11 turns 12 on July 7, Kakashi-25 turning 26 on September 15, Asuma-29 turning 30 on October 18, Kurenai-27 turning 28 on June 11, Gai-31 turning 32 on January 1,**

**Kiba-12 turning 13 on July 7 Shino-turned 13 on January 23 Hinata-12 turning 13 on December 27 Chouji-turned 13 on May 1 Shikamaru-12 turning 13 on September 22 Ino-12 turning 13 on September 23 Lee-13 turning 14 on November 27 Neji-13 turning 14 on July 3 Tenten-turned 14 on March 9**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Bell Test Part 1

"Talent wins games, but teamwork and intelligence wins championships."

\- Michael Jordan

* * *

Naruto dragged his feet to Training Ground 7. He yawned loudly, earning glares from early rising villagers. He vaguely noticed Sasuke, Sakura and the midget before drifting off to Sleep land.

3 hours later #._.#

Sasuke stood against a tree, fighting to keep his eyes open. Sakura sat with her back to another tree with her knees pulled up to her chest. And Killua sat cross-legged in the middle of the field with brightly colored candy wrappers littered around. They looked even more helpless than the previous bunch. They didn't even deserve his flimsy excuses. Kakashi only gave excuses to people who were worthwhile. He was not happy. When Hokage-sama first gave him the team and read Kakashi their files, he'd thought he might actually have to go through with his promise to Gai. But then again he would be honored to teach such talented future ninjas. But after actually seeing them he was sorely disappointed. Che!

"I've set the timer for 12 pm" the jounin only sopped for a second to wake a sleeping Naruto with a sharp nudge with his foot to his head. The grey haired man continued lazily. "That gives you 4 hours to get these" he said holding up 3 bells. Naruto rubbed his head while squinting his eyes at Kakashi.

"There are 3 bells and 4 of us." Sakura observed. _'CHA! This is a test of love SHANNARO! Sasuke and I are going to pass this test together and then he is going to profess his undying love to me. After that we'll become jounins and then we're going to RULE THE WORLD! SHANNARO!_' A cackle broke Sakura out of her delusions.

"That is very observant" Killua said imitating an old man's voice. But his giggles were soon stopped by a punch to his head. "Why are you here anyways? You aren't even part of this team." Killua's haughty voice struck Sakura's ears and she flew into rage. Kakashi pulled the 2 apart forcefully before Sakura beat the boy senseless even though Kakashi was sure Killua would be able to escape.

He turned to the 11-year-old "Sakura is part of Team Seven unofficially as of the fact that she needs to take missions as well as take a test." Then he glanced at the pinkette "The person that doesn't get a bell will fail and go back to the academy. He or she will also not get lunch." Kakashi's menacing smile only increased Naruto's nerves. Kakashi continued to explain the rest of the bell test. The four genin had dark aura surrounding them as well as a loud growl from their stomachs in unison. Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Come at me with the intent to kill." This seemed to break the four out of their thoughts.

"But that's dangerous!" Sakura cried with genuine worry in her eyes. Sasuke stared at her as if saying 'Are you serious?' And Naruto just stared at her incredulously. Sakura shrunk under their gazes and looked down. Killua sighed.

"Ready, GO!"Kakashi's voice echoed throughout the field. Sakura hurriedly ran intoa bush, and Sasuke performed an extravagant high double somersault before disappearing into the trees that Konoha was famed for. Killua's figure had blurred and then vanished without a trace, but Kakashi could still sense his chakra signature. Three of his four students had left to hide only leaving behind a cloud of dust fom their overly expolsive starts. At least they were good at something and turned his the jounin whipped around noticing a dark silhhouette in the clearing dust. He knew Naruto was trying to use the dust as cover..._eh, might as well put on a show for them. _

The dirt had cleared, and now it was plainly obvious that Naruto's efforts would be fruitless, but the blond forged on. _Effort plus a bit of smarts plus a little bullheadedness equals SUCCESS! _With that the jinchurikki ran at Team 7's sensei even faster. Naruto created 3 clones. To run alongside him. The blond's brows drew closer together as Kakashi reached into his holster. His mind raced anticipation. _What is it? __Weapons? Kunai? Shuriken? _He nearly face faulted when the jounin pulled out what looked like_ PORN! GAH!_

xXxXxXx

Killua raced towards the spot where he'd seen Sasuke disappear into. The assassin sped to the clearing up ahead hoping to see the Uchiha. _Oh dear lord! Does the pink head idiot even know how to hide?! _Killua nearly face faulted when he saw Sakura "hiding" in the bushes. She was so goddamn visible with her pink hair and bright red dress; she wasn't even dressed like a proper shinobi! _I could have killed her and she would never have known...NO I need to stop thinking like this! _Killua made sure he was in Zetsu and using Shadow Step before moving past the kunoichi.

His eyes swept over the field looking for the raven. "I'M NOT LIKE THE OTHERS!" Sasuke's shout was followed by the sound of... a raging inferno! Killua hid behind a tree and peeking out enough to watch the fight without being barbecued or seen. He sighed. The Uchiha was far to worked up and therefore even less likely to work with Naruto. The female would have to do.

* * *

Killua and Sakura, who'd been following him, watched the jounin leave warily. Killua sat completely frozen, his heart banged against his chest and his eyes were wide with fear. The albino slowly calmed his heart rate and forced his breathing to slow down. He had to hide, Kakashi could not know where he was. Killua, unknowingly, went into _zetsu. _Kakashi snapped his eyes open, Killua's Nen presence had disappeared. True, that Kakashi was no Nen master, but he could sense its use. The brat was damn good at Nen manipulation, maybe not as good as Bisky but still a prodigy for his age. Even to this day Kakashi thanked her for explaining Nen to him otherwise he wouldn't have known what the brat did, and the jounin had a feeling that Killua would figure out the real test soon enough. It was going to be harder than he thought to fail these brats.

-[Line Break]-

Shinobi have to think beyond normal. Isn't that what Kakashi said? Well in that case what would the jounin's next move be? Perhaps he would try taunting them...no that was to obvious, besides he'd been doing that all along. Killua racked his brain trying to plan Kakashi's next move. He was not gong to attack without a plan. 'Dammit! There's something wrong, but I can't tell what!' Kakashi seemed to be trying to urge them to do something. He needed to do what the others didn't. He'd gone through Kakashi's record beforehand, and so far Kakashi had failed everyone. Not a single person had ever passed. _I don't plan on failing_. Killua's thoughts were interrupted by Sakura.

"The difference in strength is so unfair. What are we supposed to do!" Sakura mumbled loudly frowning. They watched Naruto dangle from the tree with Sasuke, who was stuck underground. Wind rustled the trees. The sweltering sun beat down on the four genin. 'WE! That's the answer!" Killua's icy eyes widened. They'd each been working alone all this time, if they worked together and combined their strength maybe they might have a chance! He quietly slipped forward just behind Sakura. Killua quickly slapped her mouth shut with his small child-like hands. Sakura's green eyes widened and her muscles relaxed as she saw the little boy. In Sakura's eyes Killua was harmless; him passing was a fluke. He just got lucky. Killua narrowed his eyes slightly as he read her thoughts. 'Idiot! I am far more dangerous than you think!' Sakura followed him a little ways away from Kakashi. Killua trod silently, watching for any of Sasuke's traps. The pinkette panted in the blistering heat. She was sweating bullets.

"We need to work together. Scarecrow's been pitting us against each other, but he wants us to work together." Killua stopped and turned to face the pinkette. He pushed his hands into his pockets and continued before Sakura could interrupt him. "We can't get Dumb-Blond and Pretty-Boy to help, they are stuck and not to mention loose canons at the moment." Sakura opened her mouth in protest but decided to stop and think. The little boy looked seriois in a way she'd never seen before. '_The brat is right...how do we-_' Killua nudged her placing his slender finger on his lips. Sakura ignored him.

"Distract him and I'll get the bells." Sakura's voice was short and clipped. Even if the brat was right she still wasn't happy that she didn't get to work with her beloved Sasuke-kun. As Sakura rose, the cold hand pulled her back down. She hissed as the twigs clawed at her face.

"Reverse that. You distract him and try to get the bells long range and I'll get up close" Icy azure eyes glittered in the afternoon sun. Sakura took in the sudden air of confidence and aura of prickling danger. She nodded slightly. 'There's something off about him. The aura around him is kind of like...like okaa-san.' Her jade eyes followed the albino's lithe form. He'd better produce results, she needed to work with her Sasuke.

* * *

Their bodies were taut and ready to launch at their grey haired 'sensei'. The two genin's hearts hammered in their chests. Just as Sakura and Killua were about to attack, a loud horn rang throughout the forest.

"Time is UP!" Kakashi's voice rang gleefully through the forest. 'NO!' The four genin thought simultaneously. They frantically ran to the clearing hoping to gain some extra time or maybe sneak the bells off the jounin. They reached the clearing with dust trailing behind them. Kakashi stood with his arms crossed. 'They hadn't passed, like the others before them the genin worked alone. Ah, well, they still had a trick test which they were bound to fail. They couldn't even figure out the Bell Test!' Kakashi giggled gleefully. Looks like he wouldn't have to keep his promise this year either. Kakashi's gleeful grin was the only on that shone in the clearing.

* * *

"Well, none of you need to return to the Academy now." Kakashi's dark eyes didn't stray from the book. He didn't care. This was just another year the jounin had been able to escape the horrid torture of teaching. Sakura squealed, Sasuke smirked closing his black eyes, and Naruto grinned smugly. Hmph, of course they thought they passed with the abysmal entertainment the had given Kakashi. Killua, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes and hissed at the scarecrow, not unlike a cat. Kakashi was playing games again. He ignored the sound of his teammates chatter and leaned back against one of the wood posts and crossed his arms.

"Stop pouting brat! We just passed!" Sakura turned to the assassin. Her forest green sparkled with smug joy.

"I'm not pouting! Besides, the Scarecrow's just playing games with us." Killua glared at the kunoichi. He puffed his chubby cheeks and turned back to the Scarecrow. "We failed didn't we. We didn't work as a team, so we failed." Killua directed his cold voice at the jounin and snarled. Killua didn't like being toyed with, it reminded him off his time with Illumi. And he absolutely hated not being able to do something.

"Good job brat! You are correct," Kakashi smiled under his mask and watched the others reaction. Sakura froze. Sasuke gaped at him and Naruto yelled protests at he jounin. "YOU SHOULD JUST QUIT BEING NINJA!" The blond jinchurikki glared.

"Why! Why should we quit just because we didn't get the bells? Wh-"

"Because you are all just brats playing dress-up. You don't deserve to be ninja" Kakashi slammed his book shut. His single black eye pierced Naruto. Naruto looked down. Angry tears pricked at his eyes. 'I gave my everything to become a ninja! I'm doing this so that I can be respected. I **have **to be a shinobi!' Naruto glared at the dusty ground as he struggled against the ropes holding him back. He didn't care that they cut into his skin and left marks. 'I've been hurt worse than that.' Naruto didn't care about the disappointed look that sensei gave him. 'I've already failed Iruka-sensei worse.' Killua came up behind him and placed his small cold hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto stopped wriggling. Deep ocean blue eyes met icy sapphire eyes. 'Calm down.' They told him. What did this...this brat know about the pain he'd suffered! The people of this village hated him. Naruto snarled at Killua.

Sasuke hissed. Without warning, he charged toward Kakashi in a rush of rage. Blood pounded against his ears. Who did Kakashi think he was! Sasuke was a prodigy, a genius; who did Kakashi think he was to tell him that Sasuke should quit being a ninja. And the little brat, Killua thought he knew everything and was better than Sasuke. But in reality, all the Zoldyck was was a political prisoner. He pushed the ground harder.

Before anyone could react, the jounin had Sasuke pinned to the ground with a kunai at his head. The jounin's eyes narrowed. 'This was the reason he didn't want a team. They were just brats who didn't know anything about the real world. They weren't even worth giving warnings and ultimatums. If they understood, then they understood, and if they didn't, then they didn't.' Kakashi stood up, and glared at the four genin.

"I'll give you another chance. Have lunch, then we'll talk. And nobody feeds Naruto!' Leaves swirled in Kakashi's wake. Sasuke pushed off the ground and picked up the bento. Sakura was too shocked to do anything. The last Uchiha walked to the dead last, stopping in front of the blond.

"Here. Eat. He isn't here. I can't sense hi-", Killua stopped Sasuke and walked behind the surprised jinchuurikki. The ropes fell away from Naruto. After straining against his bonds for so long, the blond stumbled forward.

"Just because you can't sense him doesn't mean that he isn't here." Sasuke glared and retreated.

"Kakashi told us to not feed Naruto. He never said anything about freeing him." Killua clarified for Sakura. He really didn't want a curious short tempered kunoichi breathing down his neck. Sakura's brow furrowed. She really needed to learn to hide her emotion. A bad feeling began to grow in the pit of the boys' stomachs. They slowly began to inch away from Sakura and the devious grin that was creeping onto her face. Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Oh no!" The pinkette's phony worried voice carried over the field to Kakashi's keen ears. "Naruto is stealing my bento! And eating it! What should I do?!" She slowly enunciated each word. _I hope he gets the message through his thick skull._ Naruto turned to stare at her as though she'd gone insane. Killua giggled, and gave her a mischievous look that said _I'm so with you._ Sasuke stared at her blankly for a second before catching on and gave her a smirk. The kunoichi nearly fainted but instead fought the blush in a vain attempt to focus. She turned back to Naruto who was still staring at Sakura. The other genin looked at him expectantly. Naruto didn't understand...yet.

_Aaahhh...that's what they want. I'm so proud of myself for figuring it out!_ The jinchurikki snatched his crush's bento and began to gulp it down. Kakashi faceplanted into the forest floor

* * *

Sarutobi laughed. Oh Kakashi was finally in for it. A warm smile graced the Hokage's face as he watched Kakashi accept the genin as his students through his crystal ball. Oh how Minato and Kushina would be proud of both Kakashi and Naruto.

* * *

**Remember Killua's attitude is like that because he is still in the whole cooties phase. I really apologize for the short and not full chappie. The second part will be out soon!**


	4. 4 The x Mission: Tora

Merry X-mas guys! I know you guys are probably pretty mad at me for not updating and I apologize for that so here is the next chapter. High school is hard. High school in the IB program is harder. We get bullied because everyone in the IB program is asian. I also happen to get the lowest mark in my science class, which has never happened to me before. And can you guess the lowest mark?...a frickin' 94%! Yeah. That is the LOWEST mark in 1st year pre-IB science. I have to compete with these people for internship and college/university acceptance in the future. I cry... :'(

Disclaimer: Naruto and Hunter x Hunter both disclaimed.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Mission: Tora

"Individual commitment to a group effort - that is what makes a team work, a company work, a society work, a civilization work."

\- Vince Lombardi

* * *

Team Seven dragged their feet along to their next D-rank mission. Naruto whimpered. Sakura-chan was so damn lucky! She was in a hospital. AWAY from the blistering heat and away from homicidal, not to mention psychotic cats. Naruto nursed his arm which Tora, the frickin' satan spawn of a cat, had decided to use as a chew toy. It had been the sixth time this week that they'd had to retrieve the cat. The teme had somehow managed to get away without a scratch. And Killua wasn't allowed near the cat after the fourth time.

**FLASHBACK~**

Naruto held the cat at arms length as Sasuke reported to Kakashi-sensei. Naruto turned back to the cat only to find it missing. Again! Where was it?! Kami have mercy! Team Seven would have to track it down! Naruto nearly started crying when he saw Killua behind a tree. That looked very suspicious. Sasuke caught his teammates eye and nodded. _Approach from either side._ They crept around the tree. There stood Killua in all his suspicious glory. He held the cat up in a chokehold grip.

Static buzzed to life, "Oi, where are you brats? You should have been done by now." Shiz! Killua must have hear- apparently he didn't. Sasuke signaled to Naruto, _No earpiece._ He must have ditched it.

"Killua is trying to choke Tora...I think." Sasuke whispered through the ear piece. As soon as he finished, Kakashi shunshined beside him. Killua glared at the cat and started leaking his killer intent though not in assassin mode yet.

"You little demon cat! You're so annoying! If I finish you off now, nobody will know and everyone, mostly me, will be saved from ever having to deal with you. Everyone will regard me as their hero! Muahahahah!" Tora struggled with a new frevor almost as though it understood what Killua was going to do.

Naruto's eyes widened. He had never realized that getting acknowledged could be that easy. Kakashi immediately noticed Naruto's expression. Danger! Kakashi's mind alerted. His students could not be allowed to go through with what they were planning. Even Sasuke looked like he was ready to support what the little brat was about to do. Kakashi jumped out from behind the tree and tried to wrestle Tora out of the assassin's grip. But Killua was far stronger than he looked. Poor Tora was stuck in the middle. As the jounin continued to play tug of war with his white haired genin, the other two jumped out as well. Kakashi let out a sigh of relief at the sight of their composed faces. Surely his kawaii little genin would help him against the Zoldyck...right?

"TRAITORS! I'm doing this to help us, and this is how you repay me! If I kill it, we'll never have to deal with it again!" Killua screamed, slightly hysterical. But much to Killua and Kakashi's surprise, both Naruto and Sasuke shot forward and began to attack Kakashi. The jounin was horrified. He kawarimi-ed out of the way up to a tree branch.

"Kill the cat, my kawaii genin~ but that also means no money." Kakashi eye smiled at them. Team 7 looked at each other. They blinked. Killua shrugged and sharpened his nails to claws anyway. His hand plunged to the cat. Before its heart could be ripped out Kakashi put on a burst of speed. He needed that money or he was going to get evicted from his apartment.

"I NEED RENT MONEY!"

**FLASHBACK END~**

Oh. They were at the missions desk. _Time to ask for a more exciting mission._ The genin 3 all had troublesome looks on their faces. Kakashi and the Hokage shivered.

* * *

** Owari~**


End file.
